Fate's Hand
by Kelly-dono
Summary: *Chap. 3* (K/K A/M) Karou is expecting the Battuosai when Kenshin Himura walks in her house. Who is this man and what of the Battuosai? Also, Aoshi and Misao find eachother! R&R ENJOY!!!
1. Mystic Okina

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, Although once I rule the manga world I have my ambitions  
  
  
  
After a long day of school exams, Misao and her best friend Karou decided some serious shopping was in order. They succeeded in spending two months worth of saved allowence in a mere three hours; on the walk home ( too poor to afford a cab) Misao noticed a fortune teller's house.   
  
"Hey! Come on Karou let's give it a shot! Let's get our fortunes read by some dark and mysterious lady!" Irritated at the leaping Misao Karou quickly protested.  
  
"With what money?"   
  
"Hmmm... You've got a point, well she might do it for free! You never know; its worth a shot, come on I know you want to deep down inside." Deciding there was no way to diverge Misao from this horrible idea, Karou subcombed.  
  
"Fine, I guess it can't hurt to at least go check it out."  
  
"Yea!"  
  
Misao had already bounded up the steps when Karou started to get a strange feeling her stomach and was having second thoughts.   
  
Karou's worries were abounding quickly when she decided  
  
Triumphant in her is sudden confidence Karou fearlessly walked into the dark house.   
  
Passing through multiple bead curtains, Karou spotted Misao sitting at an old wooden table with a crystal ball, magic 8 ball, Ouija board, and a tarot deck.   
  
Karou thought as she cautiously decided to sit next to Misao who was now striking up a conversation with the fortune teller.   
  
To Karou and Misao's surprise the teller was an old man who wore traditional japanese dress of a ninja.   
  
Misao thought of the man while he continued to discuss his price and all of his "instruments." The man's eyes sparkled as he watched Misao slowly become aware of their kindredness.   
  
"Sir Okina, what is your policy on hand out readings?" Misao candidly asked.  
  
Okina thought as he fell over R-K style.  
  
"Well, I usually don't but since we knew each other I guess I can make an exception. Follow me." the old man remarked as he walked away smiling; making Misao feel even more peculiar.  
  
"I didn't know you knew this man Misao." Karou inquired.  
  
"I don't, well at least I don't think so." Misao's mind ran wild with confusion.  
  
"Maybe he is mistaken."  
  
"Maybe. Well if he is then oh well, we get a free reading out of all this; fate is smiling on us today Karou!"   
  
Karou cringed at the word fate, she feel the ever present hand of the omnious figure. Her queasiness had returned; she could feel fate now whether she wanted to or not.   
  
"Sit down Misao; I will tell you more than you ever wanted to know." Okina said   
  
with a gleam of sneakiness in his eyes.  
  
"Wow! You know my name?! You really are psychic!" Misao exclaimed with wonderment.  
  
"Fortune teller! Physchics take your money and give you vague answers to questions you didn't ask! And if I'm not mistaken, and I'm not, I'm giving you this reading for free." Okina retorted.  
  
"Oh, sorry sir, you'll have to forgive her ignorance, she's young and knows little of the world around her." Karou quickly recovered for her quick to judge friend.  
  
"KAROU!!! What kind of friend are you?!" Misao exclaimed positioning herself ready for enact revenge for Karou's verbal assalt.  
  
"Please misses come and sit so we can begin; your fates have been intertwined throughout time. Your desitnies are choosen and your path directed. Come, let me enlighten you."   
  
The two girls couldn't resist the man's mysterious and enticing speech.   
  
Karou's determination plastered on her face like a 40 ft. billboard. Misao took notice of the obvious expression erected on Karou but decided to think nothing of it.  
  
"Miss Karou; you are an important woman in the thread of time, you alone will change the course of a powerful man. Your spirit and eternal love will soften his hardened heart and ease his incessant pain." Okina's candid telling caught the "determined" Karou off gaurd.  
  
"A man? Who? Do I know him already?! Is he tall, dark and hansome?" Karou was now completely enthralled.  
  
"But I thought you didn't believe in fate and destiny?"   
  
"How did you know that? I never told you that!"   
  
"Please Miss Karou, one doesn't have to be pyschic to see that you are a woman of extreme will and demand control over your life." Okina's words struck Karou deep and it was then that she felt fate smacking her on the head.  
  
"Miss Kamiya, would you please hold this bokken for me?" The odd request from the old man peaked Karou's curiousity; she quickly walked over to him and held the worn wooden sword.   
  
A vague memory permeated into her thoughts, visions of a man with firery red hair and intense violet eyes. Karou decided to quickly drop the forbodden bokken.  
  
"Something wrong Karou?" the worried Miaso saw something in Karou but she couldn't pin it down just yet.   
  
"Karou, what happended?! Did you get some mystic vibe from a long ago spirit?" Misao was going to explode if she didn't get some answers quick!  
  
"Sir Okina, what is going on here?!"   
  
"Miss Kamiya, your fighting spirit is embodied in this sword. I suspect that you've never held a sword of any kind before in your life; you look to innocent. I figured that when you held this bokken you would be flooded with visions from your past lives."   
  
"Sir Okina, what do you mean fighting spirit? I couldn't possibly be a fighter; I've never had any desire to learn martial arts or swordsmanship."  
  
"Well Karou you do have a temper on you." Misao's humorous remark reminded Okina why he had invited them in.   
  
"Enough with this "fighting spirit" stuff, tell about the man's heart she'll conquer!"   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Karou's Fate

Author: Kelly-dono 1. Karou's Fate2. Mystic Okina3. Kenshin's Appearance   
  
  
  
PG - English - Romance/Humor - Reviews: 6 - Publish date: 05-29-02 - Updated: 06-05-02 story id: 805066   
  
  
  
A/N: I finally decided to continue this story; finals are over and now the task to defeat summer boredom is at hand. Thanks for the reviews! Since this is my first fic I'm nervous that my apparent novice status will show through. Read on and enjoy the second chapter of Fate's Hand and please review; constructive criticism is welcomed!  
  
~Karou's Fate~  
  
"Misao! Don't ask such questions! Sir Okina will tell me when he deems it is time." Karou's attempt to hide her blush was futile.  
  
"Hey Karou, why are you turning pink?! Oh is it because you are shy in the love department?" Misao couldn't contain her laughter.  
  
"MISAO!!!" Karou was quick to pick up the worn bokken and smack Misao over the head.   
  
"What the hell was that Karou?!" Misao had never seen Karou hold a sword, let alone use one with such eloquence.   
  
"I...I....I don't know. Sir Okina do you know what that was?" Karou's eyes were pleading for an answer that Okina simply could not give.  
  
"Battuosai the Manslayer."   
  
"What?!" Karou was now completely lost in her confusion.  
  
"Battuosai the Manslayer is the man you will save."   
  
"You can't get away that easy you old man!" Misao's malicious attack caught Okina off guard as he quickly hit her over the head.  
  
"What makes you think you can just hit me like that?!"  
  
"What makes you think you can call me an old man?!" Okina may have sounded angry but his eyes gave away his hidden happiness.  
  
"Battuosai" Karou's mind ran wild with wonderment.  
  
Karou's light discoloration to pink had transformed into a full fledged blush.   
  
"Miss Karou, if you'd come and sit down at the table I will tell you more about the mysterious man whom you must save." Okina regained his composure after his incident with Misao.  
  
"Sir Okina; please tell me about this man. You've gained my interest, now I would like to know all you can tell me." Karou retained her determination, yet was now ready to hear fate's plan and twist it to her liking.  
  
"Miss Karou, you'll know this man as soon as you meet him; he will blow in to your life like a hurricane. He will sweep you away with his kindness; it is this very same kindness that will enviably push you away."   
  
"Can you tell me the appearance of this man?"   
  
Suddenly Karou was swept with a wave of emotion. She couldn't quite pin point it but this emotion wrapped her up like a comforting blanket.   
  
"I'm sorry Miss Karou. Fate will not allow me to see him but I can feel him. His presence is so strong even you can feel it."  
  
Karou couldn't help but acknowledge the presence of the deity now dictating her life.  
  
"Will I meet him soon?" Karou needed to know if she should keep her eyes open for a dark mysterious man or if she can continue to play the field.   
  
"That I also can't tell you; Fate may have a plan but the timing is all up to you. You'll meet him; that's a given, but when and where and how, that is something only you can decide."   
  
"I see. Thank you Sir Okina, your help has been greatly appreciated." Okina's lack of detail frustrated Karou but then she remembered that she was in control. Even Okina admitted that is was Karou, not fate, who choose when she would meet her mate.   
  
I could sit in a cell for 30 years and only when I am ready would I emerge. Oh but watch Fate have him be my servant or guard. Oh well.  
  
"ALRIGHT!! Time for my reading!" Misao's excitement was stifling.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss, but I only said I would do ONE free reading." Okina's devilish smile now encompassed his face.  
  
"WHAT?!" Misao's whole body reflected the pent up anger about to explode. She never was one to be covert about her emotions.  
  
"Had you specified you wanted multiple readings this problem never would've happened. Too bad Misao. Ha ha ha ha ha!" Okina's laughter drove Misao over the edge and she didn't hesitate to physically attack elder.  
  
"Al right, alright! I'll tell you one thing. What is the one thing you want to know the most? Make it good." Okina had to do something to get that infernal teenager off him; but he wasn't about to give away two free readings even if they were connected throughout the threads of time. I guess you can't change a frugal old man.   
  
"Alright. Let me think, this has to be good."   
  
"I know Misao!..." Karou whispered something in Misao's ear soft enough to where Okina knew something was being said but it could've been anything.   
  
"That's a great idea Karou! Thanks!" turning to Okina with a devilish smile that mirrored his own Misao asked,   
  
"Tell me what is in the mind of Aoshi."   
  
"I'm sorry Misao I can't; Fate doesn't pry into the minds of others, she merely guides them through their lives."  
  
Misao's mouth was hanging open, dropped to the floor.   
  
By now Okina was openly laughing, it was always so easy to cheat Misao. Even though it was true that he couldn't look into the mind of Aoshi he knew that she would ask a question along those lines.  
  
"Come on Misao, lets go before it gets too dark for us to see." Karou had to use all her might to pull Misao out to the fortune teller's house. Misao was two inches from a killing the still laughing old man.  
  
"Oh Misao! I can tell you that Aoshi is your........" his voice trailed off before Misao could hear all of what the man was saying.   
  
"Damn" Misao had given up and walked home in defeat.   
  
While Misao slumped home with her head hanging, Karou was awake with starry eyes and wonderment.   
  
The two friends parted ways and each entered their homes; Karou walked into an empty house and went straight to her parents old bedroom. She knew what she had to do; if that old man was right, she had to know if she had a "fighting spirit."  
  
I remember father had a bokken and an old gi!   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Kenshin's Appearance

A/N: Thanks so much for all the very kind, even if threatening. reviews. I really didn't mean to make last chapter a cliff hanger, I just wanted to wrap it all together yet leave people knowing that more was to come. Sorry for that. ^_^ I would love to hear ideas for how to continue this story; I have ideas of course, but I always love new thoughts. If you have a way that you demand this story go write me and I MIGHT take it into consideration. Well here is the third installment of Fate's Hand; Read and Review and above all else ENJOY!!!!  
  
~Kenshin's Introduction~  
  
*I remember father had a bokken and an old gi!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Karou ran up the stairs and rounded the corner to her parents room. It was exactly as it was the day of the accident; the bed was still turned down and their clothes hung still in the closet. Karou came to a grinding stop at the doorway; she hadn't been in that room in over a year.   
  
*I know they died many years ago but the pain feels as fresh as if it had all happened yesterday. Maybe this was a stupid idea.* Karou turned to leave but then the voice of the old fortune teller reminded her of her destiny; she needed to know if he has some sound basis for his predictions.  
  
*I need to know. Sorry Dad, but I'm borrowing your bokken.* she went over to the bed, reached down and pulled out a long, wooden, dust covered box. Karou's fingers traced the ingraved 'Kamiya' on the lid. She let the memories of her dad flood her mind.  
  
*I miss you daddy.* allowing a tear to streak her fair skine she then shook herself out of her abyss of pain and lost family, she let her determination return. She opened the box and pulled out the bokken, it was cold yet fit her hand perfectly. Karou preceded to pull out her father's gi; his smell still saturated the garment.   
Karou put on the gi and picked up the bokken, she turned to look in the mirror. The image seemed familiar and strangely perfect. It was then she noticed something still in the box.  
  
*What is this? 'The Essence of Kamiya Kasshin'* fascinated by the paper, Karou walked out of her parents room and into the front living room.   
  
"These are instructions for my family's fighting style. I didn't my father developed a sword fighting style!" she continued to read but was thrown out of her concentration when the same sensation that had struck her at Okina's hit her again.   
"Battuosai?"  
  
"Achoo! I wonder who could be thinking of me? I didn't tell anyone I was coming, certainly not Hiko. ARRG!" Kenshin in all of his infinite wisdom (sarcasm) decided to runaway from his adopted father and master to experience all that the world had to offer a kind hearted soul, like him. At least that was before he became acclimated to the hardships and cruel truths, kill or be killed.  
"Master was wrong, philosophy can't save you, only a sword can. A person starving can't be feed with words! You hear me!? BAKA!"   
Night was quickly approaching the rurouni (homeless is more accurate ^_^) and the need for shelter was inescapable.  
"Where can I find shelter in this town?" looking around he saw a huge house with multiple lights on and an open door.  
"This must be a hotel, no sign but that doesn't matter." as he walked in he found the place empty with one lone soul sitting down reading something. Not wanting to disturb her Kenshin slipped past her not making a sound, making his way to the kitchen.  
"Oh, this must be one of those cook your own diner hotels." without hesitation he began preparations for diner.   
  
"What's that smell?" the oblivious Karou didn't know she had left the door open and no idea someone was in the house with her. She walked into the kitchen and saw a man standing over the stove boiling rice.  
"Who the hell are you?!"  
  
"Excuse me? Is this how you treat everyone you meet?" Kenshin's apparent innocence caught Karou off guard.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?! What kind of thief are you anyways?!"  
  
"Well dressed as you are, what kind of female are you? Do you often parade around in men's clothes?" Kenshin's incessant rebuttals bowled Karou over.  
  
*The audacity of this guy! ARRG!*   
"Ok, can I ask you what you doing in my kitchen?" in a calmer tone Karou hoped to get a straight answer this time.   
  
"The same thing every man does in your house."   
  
"And what exactly would that be?"   
*He doesn't appear to be dangerous, although there is something about him that is dark.*  
  
"Huh? Isn't this a hotel?"   
*Have I met this woman before? Oh God?! Did I get really drunk one night and...? No, she looks to innocent to have been some drunk man's easy lay.* Kenshin's sudden smile soften Karou as she began to feel more at ease.  
  
"I believe you are mistaken sir, this isn't a hotel; I just absent mindedly left the door open. I live here by myself and I have a nasty habit of leaving the lights on." Karou's unanticipated gentleness caused Kenshin smile to expand a little more. The mysterious man could see a small blush forming on the young woman's face.   
  
*Why is she blushing? She is so beautiful when she blushes, so innocent. She is the symbolic representation of the Japan I want to embrace and protect.*  
  
"Well Miss.. uhhhh.."  
  
"Karou, Karou Kamiya."  
  
"Karou-dono, its quite obvious that the mistake is mine; I will leave your house immediately."  
  
"Where are you going to go? Its dark now and the streets around here get very dangerous; it would behoove you to....."  
  
"I can handle myself Karou-dono. Do you know where I may find a real hotel?" Kenshin's abruptness shocked Karou   
*He really is a man of two personalities; each the antithesis of the other. He was a lover and fighter, a brute and a gentleman; such an enigma! Oh what is a woman to do?*  
"Before you go, will you at least tell me your name? It not often I have a man wonder into my house and start cooking." her smile softened Kenshin's normally hardened voice.  
  
"Himura Kenshin."  
  
"Well if you do me a favor I will graciously allow you stay here for the night."  
  
"Karou-dono I don't think that is wise, you don't even know who I am, I should get go...."  
  
"For free!"  
  
"Free?! Wait! What kind of favor are you wanting?"  
  
"First tell me if you accept my proposition."  
  
*She may appear to be innocent but one never knows, she may a seductress trying to rob me. HA! She wont find much, I guess this a safe barter.*  
  
"Yes, I will do you a favor in return for shelter." suddenly Kenshin was hit with a sensation of dejà vu. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it but he could feel his heart awaken as if from hibernation.  
*What is this? Is this sensation from this girl? I do feel an unusual connection. The attraction is obvious but its more than mere lust.* he decided to pay no attention to it remembering that the heart is a warrior's most formidable foe.  
  
"Yea! Will you teach me the basics of swordsmanship?! My father has left me these instructions in the Kamiya Kasshin style, but I don't even know how to hold a sword. If you could get me started I'm sure I could do the rest."  
  
"Alright Karou-dono, I will teach how to hold a sword; every person, especially women, should know the basics of self defense. There are many bad men out there that would love to take advantage of a beautiful girl like you."  
  
"Huh?" Kenshin loved to make Karou blush and he certainly turned her a lovely shade of red with his last comment.  
* I guess he isn't the Battuosai, he is too charming to be a cold blooded killer. But still I feel this strange connection with him. I can feel his sadness that permeates every smile.*  
  
"Karou-dono are you ready for me?"  
  
*More than you know Kenshin Himura.* a devilish smile spreading over her innocent face.  
  
*Oro. Where did that come from?*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Misao decided that going home was no fun; after hearing about Karou's mysterious man, she had to find hers  
  
"Aoshi is my what?! Damn that Karou for having to drag me away so quickly!" just then her eyes caught the sight of the epitome of a man. He was tall, dark, handsome, and very mysterious. His icy stare which seemed to keep others a bay only drew Misao closer.   
*Aoshi or not, this a man I must meet!*   
Misao gallopped over to the sexy man, she was so wrapped up in her dreams that she failed to see the man had gotten up and was walking towards her. Misao realized too late and collided right into his chisled chest.   
*wow! Its like I hit bricks, a brick of man! Oh yea!*  
  
"Are you ok Miss.....?"  
  
"Huh?" finally realizing what was going on, Misao jumped back not wanting to embrass herself anymore.  
"Oh Misao. Is your name..."  
  
"My name is unimportant." his monotone voice placed a great distance between the two.  
  
"Have we met?" Misao's memory was suddenly filled with visions of a childhood friendship with a man who was her only family. Together they could conquer anything; then one day he left. His parents had moved, his family was in the army and moved often. Misao never forgot the boy that had captured her heart.  
  
"I'm not sure. I've lived a lot of places in my life and have met a lot of people. We may have met before, its possible I suppose." again no emotion.  
  
"Oh I see you're a bandit who can't give out his name for fear that the cops will get ya, right?  
  
"No. I guess it really doesn't matter. My name is Aoshi."  
Shook over took Misao *that is the name of the boy from my childhood!*  
  
"No last name?"  
  
"None that you need to know. My first should be sufficent for now Misao."  
  
"Oh well, I remember a boy who lived in Kyoto; he reminds me of you. His name was Aoshi. Silly I know, any number of people can be named Aoshi,; but worth a shot I guess."  
  
An entourage of visions flood Aoshi's mind as he remembers a scrawny little girl who clung to him as if he were her older brother and one protector. If he had any regrets about leaving her he didn't show it.  
*Could she be the same girl?*   
  
"Like I said, I've lived many places in my life. Well at least allow me to walk you home; these streets can get rather dangerous at night, especially if you're a young female."  
  
"Oh thank you Aoshi! I would love that! On the way you can tell me all about all the places you've lived." seeing that he looked more like the strong silent type than the open book she decided to leave the talking up to herself.  
*Could this be the Aoshi Okina was speaking of? This Aoshi is so cold.* 


End file.
